


Carnivale

by smaragdbird



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: In which Fitzjames saves the party from a fiery doom with his dick
Relationships: James Fitzjames/Stephen S. Stanley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2021





	Carnivale

“A clown?” Fitzjames asked when he finally managed to find Stanley among the crowd.

“McDonald’s idea”, Stanley replied with a long-suffering eye roll. “Besides, someone didn’t allow me to volunteer to stand watch.”

Fitzjames grinned unrepentantly in the face of Stanley’s glare. This was a game they had played since China and neither had ever won it. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Stanley gave him an unimpressed look.

“Come on”, Fitzjames said, tilting his head in the direction of the labyrinth. “The men will be happy to celebrate without my presence for a while.”

In Stanley’s opinion Fitzjames’ presence didn’t seem to make too much of a difference to the men around them, but he also didn’t want to be here, so he followed Fitzjames. 

The labyrinth was the entrance to the Carnivale tent and therefore much cooler than the rest of it. No one else seemed to be here, which made it perfect. Since he had helped to build it, Fitzjames new exactly which dead-ends in the labyrinth were harder to find than others, besides, any latecomers would want to join the festivities in the main tent.

As soon as they were off the main path, he took Stanley’s hand. He had always liked his hands even if he liked to tease him about how clean he was keeping them. When they finally arrived at the darkest corner of the labyrinth where Fitzjames was certain they wouldn’t be found or interrupted, he pulled Stanley towards him. There weren’t many men taller than him and he liked it that he had to tilt his head back to see him properly when they were standing this close.

“Still want to leave?” He asked, pouting a little.

“You might be able to persuade me”, Stanley replied. Fitzjames knew he wasn’t going to get more, instead he slid a hand around the back of Stanley’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. He could taste the chalky white paint when he licked into his mouth.

Neither of their costume, worn over their uniforms, made Fitzjames’ plan any easier but eh hadn’t gotten where eh was by giving up early. He managed to worm one hand into Stanley’s trousers and wrapped it around his cock. It felt hot and heavy against his palm.

Stanley broke the kiss, panting as Fitzjames started to stroke him. “Fuck.”

“Would you let me?” Fitzjames asked before he could stop himself

Stanley fixed him with a look so cool no one would suspect Fitzjames had his hand around his dick. “Would I let you bend me over in some dark corner at your party where we might be discovered any moment?” 

This was the kind of game they had played since China. Fitzjames met his gaze openly, as if he was expecting an answer.

“Make it quick.”

His heart started racing in his chest. He hadn’t thought…but he was not one to waste an opportunity.

“Knew you’d get into the festive mood”, he murmured as he moved to undo Stanley’s belt and pull his trousers down.

“Quicker than that or do you want to be caught?” For a man standing bare arsed in the middle of the arctic, Stanley sounded very collected. With a last withering glare, he turned to brace himself against the crates that constituted the wall.

Fitzjames couldn’t remember ever having gotten so hard so quickly in his life. He pushed the long trail of his costume over his shoulder and bunched the front so that it stayed stuck beneath his cuirass. Then he dropped his trousers.

“Put your legs a little closer together”, he said, placing his hands on Stanley’s waist, his cock bobbing in front of his arse. 

“Anything else you require, sir?” Stanley said, voice dripping with sarcasm but he did as he was told. 

When Fitzjames thrusted between his thighs, he had to bite back a moan. This close to his body, Stanley’s skin felt hot around his cock, hot and inviting. It was almost as good as burying himself inside Stanley.

The fear of discovery sent a thrill of excitement through his spine. To anyone stumbling on them it would be unmistakable what they’re doing. The thought made him speed up his thrusts, though he was conscientious enough to wrap his hand around Stanley’s cock again. 

It was hardly his best work, hurried and sloppy, but it got them there. Fitzjames first, pushing his cock between Stanley’s thigh as he spent himself, leaving a trail of seed behind as he pulled back. He pulled up his trousers before sinking to his knees and taking Stanley’s cock in his mouth to finish him. 

“How do you like the party now?” Fitzjames asked when he pulled back and wiped his mouth while Stanley was catching his breath.

“Am I supposed to have changed my mind because you ravished me in a dark corner?” Stanley asked back as he pulled up his trousers.

“it was pretty good ravishing, admit it.”

“You are insufferable.”

“Then why have you suffered me for...”, he counted quickly in his head, “…six years at this point?”

Stanley’s face went through a myriad of expressions before settling on defeat. “It’s the ravishing.”

“I knew it!” Fitzjames crooned, then wrapped his arms around Stanley’s neck and pulled him into another kiss. “I’m sure I can find more dark corners for us to make out in.”

“There’s no chance you’ll let me slip away to Erebus, is there?”

“Not even for all the gold in the world.”

“Fine. But if I am to socialise, the least you get do is get me a drink.”

“And something to eat. I’m feeling quite hungry.”

“Whose fault is that?”

“Yours. For being so damnably handsome. Even dressed as a clown.” He laughed as he pulled Stanley out of the labyrinth.


End file.
